1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical apparatus for feet and, more particularly, the invention relates to a medical apparatus designed to be a foot covering that is specially designed for diabetic individuals who may have or be susceptible to medical conditions of the feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,750, issued to Solwey, discloses a sock with a fluid absorbing bottom portion for use, especially with diabetics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,585, issued to Fons, discloses a sock with latex rubber embedded fabric to form a protective sole impervious to sharp objects or temperature extremes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,272, issued to Guille, discloses an article of footwear such as a sock with an integral bottom adhered flexible hard plastic sole.